Senran Kagura New Wave
Senran Kagura: New Wave Detalles Desarrollador Marvelous Entertainment Editor Marvelous Entertainment Director Kenichiro Takaki Productor Kenichiro Takaki Escritor Yukinori Kitajima Platformas iOS, Android, *PC, 3DS, *Wii U (*Must switch browser user-agent) Fecha de lanzamiento 28 de novienmbre 2012 Genero estrategia por turnos/ juego de cartas Modos Single-player Senran Kagura: New Wave ( ラ ave カ グ ラ NewWave ? ) Es un videojuego de estrategia por turnos de la franquicia Senran Kagura . Esta es una aplicación distribuida en los sistemas operativos GREE y Mobage DeNa para iOS y Android a través de sus tiendas y posteriormente PC y Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. El juego se puede vincular a tus cuentas en las principales redes sociales . La aplicación se publicó el 28 de noviembre de 2012 solo en Japón . Historia El jugador asume el papel de un instructor ninja cuyo trabajo es entrenar a jóvenes Shinobi para que afronten cualquier situación que se les presente. En el juego se presentan decenas de nuevos shinobi, pertenecientes a diferentes y equipos. Introducción El juego inicia con una breve introducción hacia el mundo shinobi y un tutorial para que el jugador se familiarizar con las mecánicas del juego. Durante el tutorial el jugador recibirá un mazo de inicio, consistente de Chihaya y Kidaragi y dos tarjetas de Ikaruga. Una vez que el jugador haya completado el tutorial podrá hacer lo que mejor le parezca. Como quiera, a pesar de esto a los principiantes se les recomienda intentar el modo historia. Forma de juego El objetivo del juego es recoger cartas y crear una baraja. El jugador tiene la capacidad de poner hasta 5 cartas en su mazo, cuya potencia total aumenta al nivel más alto al completar misiones, pelear con otros jugadores, agregar a otras personas a su lista de amigos y unirse a un equipo. Cada tarjeta tiene un nivel de rareza y cuanto más alta sea la tarjeta, más poderosa y difícil será de obtener. Los niveles de rareza de las cartas se dividen en cinco categorías: Normal, Raro, Súper Raro, Ultra Raro y Raro Legendario. Las cartas pueden ser rojas, azules o amarillas. Las tarjetas rojas se conocen como cartas Yang (luz) y se basan principalmente en la defensa, las tarjetas azules se conocen como cartas Yin (oscuridad) y se basan principalmente en el ataque, y finalmente las tarjetas amarillas que se conocen como Tarjetas Sen (Flash) y tienen una combinación de ambas características. Misiones de historia En las misiones de historia el líder de la partida es usado ara pelear olas de enemigos hasta que cierto progreso es alcanzado. Como vas peleando los enemigos artículos y tarjetas aparecerán aleatoriamente. Hay cuatro diferentes tarjetas obtenibles en cada misión. Una vez alcanzada la progresión requerida, se puede escoger empezar la siguiente misión o rejugar la misma misión para recolectar tarjetas que no aparecieron. Mientras progresas a través del nivel el medidor de estamina disminuirá (Bara amarilla), cuando alcance cero no podrás seguir avanzando. Para recuperar la estamina tendrás que esperar una hora o usar un sushi, el cual es dado como bono al iniciar el juego o puede ser comprado. Una vez que hayas completado 3 misiones tendrás una pelea principal, la cual es similar a las peleas normales, como quiera sólo la tarjeta principal es usada en el combate. El desenlace de la batalla dependerá del poder la carta lider, esto incluye su rareza y nivel. Una vez derrotado el jefe te moveras a otro escenario el cual tendrá enemigos y jefes más dificiles. Esta tendencia continuará como completas cada escenario. Si recolectas todas las tarjetas en un nivel serás recompensado con puntos de entrenamiento y boletos de invocación plateados, pero si terminas un capítulo con cien por ciento de efectividad recibirás una tarjeta de rareza. Batallas de cartas Las batallas de cartas involucran tu mazo enfrentándose a otro mazo. En la parte superior de la página de batalla se mostrará tu nivel, poder del mazo y número de victorias. El número de puntos de batalla (BP) que tengas al momento también será visto. Bajo este te es dada una lista de 5 mazos que puedes elegir para enfrentarte. Sus estadísticas también serán mostradas. Si no deseas enfrentarte a ninguno de esos mazos hay un botón en la parte superior de la página que actualizará tus resultados. una vez escojas el mazo al que deseas combatir te será dada otra pantalla para confirmar la elección. Si una o más de tus tarjetas han alcanzado el límite de quiebre te será dada otra opción abajo para usarla, esto resultará en un cambio de estadísticas para tú mazo o el mazo oponente a tu favor. El combate es llevado a cabo automáticamente. Puedes saltar la secuencia presionando la pantalla. El desenlace en términos básicos es determinado por el poder del mazo, el número de tarjetas en el mazo, y la rareza de las tarjetas. Cada vez que luches usarás puntos de batalla(BP). Te serán dados y permitidos un máximo de 3 a la vez, un punto será usado por batalla. Cuando uses tres BP tendrás que esperar una cierta cantidad de tiempo o usar botellas de leche y cartones de leche, los cuales son dados como bono al iniciar el juego o pueden ser comprados. Eventos Semanales New Wave presenta tres tipos de eventos semanales para que sus jugadores ganen nuevas tarjetas así como rrecursos para ayudar a fortalecer sus tarjetas y habilidades. Relanzamiento El 8 de enero de 2014, Marvelous llevó a cabo una transmisión e vivo donde anunció una actualización mayor para New Wave en la forma de Senran Kagura New Wave G Burst. Eventos Semanal Weekly Events New Wave features three weekly event types for players to earn new cards, as well as resources to help strengthen their cards and skills.